


Oh Shit

by DomNeedsToPee



Category: Yungblud
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Scat, messing, poo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomNeedsToPee/pseuds/DomNeedsToPee
Summary: Poo/messing stories about Dom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not into this please don’t read  
Not all these stories ideas are mine, some of them are by @kandiangel3

Chinese food went wrong (1)

After his show Dom and Adam decided to hang around in town a bit since they were free anyways and on tour so no need to hurry.  
“I’m so hungry, man.” Dom announced.  
“So am I.” Adam answered. “Do we go and eat something before getting back to the tour bus? There’s literally nothing nice there.”  
Dom agreed with that.  
“What do we get though? Not McDonald’s again, we’ve been living on burgers for a fucking week or something.”  
Dom was right.  
“Either pizza or Chinese?” Adam requested.  
“Oh I love Chinese! It’s been such a long time!” Dom answered, already thinking about all he was going to eat.  
“Good, let’s go then.” 

They wandered around a bit before they finally found a Chinese restaurant. I didn’t look like the fanciest and there weren’t many people at all but they didn’t really care. They were too hungry to care. So they went in, ordered a bunch of stuff and it didn’t take long before they actually got their food and were sitting at a table eating.  
It was mostly Dom who was eating, like he hadn’t seen food all day.  
“You want some more?” He asked Adam, since he didn’t seem to be a big fan of it.  
“No, I’m good. I’ve had better Chinese than this before.”  
Dom took another bite. “Probably. But I’m hungry so fuck it.” He laughed and continued eating, something he would regret later on...

After they were full (well mostly Dom) they paid and left to go for a walk. It was getting pretty late and most places were closed by now. Adam enjoyed spending time with Dom alone so for him this could go on for ages. It wasn’t until Dom complained he didn’t feel very well.  
“What’s wrong?” Adam asked.  
“I’ve got cramps...” Dom answered as he touched his tummy and grimaced.  
“Oh jeez.” Adam replied, looking at his friend who indeed looked a bit paler than usual. “That’s probably the food, dude. I’ve told you it didn’t taste as good.”  
Dom sighed, still holding his tummy.  
“Wish I listened to you earlier. I now regret not going to McDonald’s...”  
Adam laughed a bit.  
Dom didn’t say anything and they continued walking. Adam thought he was going to be fine but along the way he noticed Dom was getting more and more uncomfortable.  
“Are you alright?” He asked sorta worried.  
“You’re not going to be sick, right?”  
Dom shook his head. “Nah. I’m fine. Fuck my stomach hurts, dude.” He said and then stopped walking.  
“You don’t look fine.” Adam answered, not knowing what to do.  
“We should get back to the tour bus so you can lay down, that’ll help.”

Dom looked at him, an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
“Do you think there’s a bathroom around? I really should go...you know...” he was embarrassed to admit it but his cramps were getting worse and his bowels were getting very upset. He really needed to get to a bathroom soon if he wanted to avoid that something very embarrassing would happen...  
Adam looked at him. “I don’t know, mate...I think most places are closed...Maybe we can find a public bathroom?”

They continued their walk, looking if there was anything that looked like a bathroom but unfortunately for Dom, there was nothing at all.  
He suddenly stopped walking, grabbing his tummy again.  
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself, completely ignoring Adam.  
“What’s wrong, Dom?” He asked worried, seeing he wasn’t looking good at all.  
Dom panicked, quickly looking at Adam.  
“I really need to take a shit...” he said desperately, biting his lip afterwards.  
“You’re being serious?” Adam asked, hoping he was joking but he didn’t look like it.  
“Bloody serious, mate!” Dom answered, looking around, not knowing what to do.

“So what do we do now?” Adam asked, looking at Dom who was clenching his legs.  
“I don’t know!” He answered, completely panicking.  
“Fuck this, dude!”  
He looked around again, realizing there really was no bathroom around. He felt his cramps get worse again and he knew he didn’t have much time left before he would actually start shitting himself.  
“Let’s go back to the bus.” Adam decided.  
“That’s not going to work!” Dom yelled. “I have to go now! For real, Adam. I need to take a shit so fucking bad!” He said as he squirmed, differently than he usually did.  
Adam didn’t know what to say and just looked, then Dom quickly ran to the left. Adam then noticed the alley. 

He followed Dom, who was now grabbing his butt through his tight black jeans, trying his best to hold it but he knew he wasn’t going to make it.  
“Oh shit!” He whispered to himself as he started undoing his pants.  
Adam looked at him with big eyes.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
Dom looked at him, unbuttoning his skinny jeans, his face looked so desperate.  
“I can’t hold it anymore. I’ve got to do this before I actually start shitting myself!” He replied and just as he said that he farted, followed by some liquid poo that fell into his underwear.  
“Fuck...” he yelled as he realized he was actually pooping his pants, right in front of Adam but he honestly didn’t care about him being there.  
Dom hurried but his hands were all shaky so it took him a while before he actually managed to get his jeans down, in the main time he was already going in his underwear, he tried clenching his buttcheeks together but it didn’t help and the poo kept coming out. It was pretty liquid and it felt absolutely gross but he didn’t have time to think about that. 

Dom sighed as he finally squat down, relaxing and continuing to relieve himself on the ground.  
“Fuck mate...” he said as he actually realized what had happened. Adam was still standing there and couldn’t do anything else but look. Thankfully there weren’t any people around but still.  
Dom was finally finished and he felt so much better but he knew he had made a huge mess. He got back up, wanting to pull his underwear and pants back up again but seeing the brown mess in it made him feel all grossed out.  
“Oh no...” 

It was only then he noticed Adam and he felt himself getting all red.  
“Fucking hell I just shit myself!” He said and he laughed but he honestly didn’t find it funny. He’d rather cry but he didn’t want to seem like a baby.  
“What do I do now?” He asked, looking down, covering his dick with his hands so his bottom wasn’t fully naked.  
“Get back to the bus?” Adam said carefully.  
“Like this? I’m gonna have to walk all the way back with pants full of shit!” Dom answered, sounding pretty annoyed now.  
“I guess there’s nothing else you can do...” Adam answered.  
“Unless you want to walk back naked...” he continued and grinned. Dom gave him an annoyed look. “It’s not funny, dude!” He yelled as he tried to stand without stepping in his own shit. “Do you at least have a napkin or something so I can wipe?”  
Adam searched through the pockets of his jeans but he couldn’t find anything else than a pack of chewing gum.  
“Sorry, mate. I can’t help you with that.” 

“Fine.” Dom answered annoyed as he pulled up his underwear and jeans. The messy poo was now covering his entire butt and it felt absolutely awful, not to talk about the horrible smell.  
“Can you tell?” He asked, turning around, showing Adam his tight bum.  
“Not really since they’re black.” He answered.  
“At least I’m somewhat lucky.” Dom answered, walking up to Adam. He walked sorta with his legs apart because his pants were all wet and messy and it was bothering him.  
“Let’s go to the bus and get you cleaned up.” Adam said, putting his hand on Dom’s shoulder.  
“I’m never fucking eating Chinese anymore...”


	2. Dump in the park

Dump in the park (2)

It was a nice sunny day and Dom and Adam went for a pick nick in the park. They had found a place that was pretty deserted so no one would come and annoy them. This wasn’t just a pick nick, actually it was also kind of a date but they didn’t really want to admit that.   
They were sitting on a checkered blanket that they put on the grass and it was very comfy. They enjoyed their lunch sitting in the sun. Dom would’ve been much more relaxed if he didn’t have this annoying problem though...

He hadn’t used the bathroom since this morning and he really needed to go number two. He regretted not going before he left, this getting him in an awkward situation again. Dom wished this didn’t always happen to him but for some reason he just had bad luck.   
He could’ve stayed there for ages but his guts decided otherwise...  
His tummy started making weird noises, reminding him that he really needed to take a poo. Shit, Dom thought. Literally...

He didn’t know what he needed to do now. He just kept thinking and Adam figured that he was pretty quiet.   
“You enjoying it?” He asked, smiling at his friend who was sitting in front of him.   
He looked very cute as usual, wearing light grey shorts paired with his pink socks and creepers.   
Dom nodded. “I am.” He said as he finished eating his sandwich.   
“How long are we going to stay?” He continued, hoping Adam would say they’d go back to his house soon so he could take a dump in Adam’s toilet.   
“As long as we want...why are you asking? You want to leave already?” Adam looked at Dom who went with his hand through his messy hair. He looked a bit uncomfortable but he couldn’t really tell what was up. 

“No...” Dom replied, looking around a bit, trying to find something that looked like a toilet but of course there wasn’t anything. A park should have bathrooms, right?  
“Then what’s wrong?” Adam asked, seeing Dom squirm a bit. He got closer to him and had to control himself so he wouldn’t start kissing him right then. He looked so hot.   
“I really need to use the bathroom...” Dom answered, blushing a bit as he told him.   
“Ohh.” Adam grinned. “Just go against a tree, no one’s around anyways.”   
Dom bit his lip. “I don’t need to pee...” he answered a bit embarrassed.  
Adam now laughed. “I see...”  
He seemed to be enjoying Dom’s need.

“Do you know where the bathrooms are?” Dom asked him, getting a bit nervous.   
“I don’t actually...I assume they’re all on the other side of the park...”  
He looked at Dom and saw his facial expression change.   
“Fuck.” He said as he quickly looked around.  
“I really need to take a shit...” he complained.  
Adam grinned again.   
“If you have to go that bad, I guess you’ll have to go in the bushes.” Adam said and could help himself laughing.   
Dom give him a serious look.  
“It’s not funny, dude.” He said as he moved around a bit.   
“It’s either that or shit yourself.” Adam told him.   
“I actually have to go really bad!” Dom answered. He wasn’t joking. He could feel the poo getting closer and closer to his butthole and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. 

Dom got up, Adam looking at him.   
“What are you doing?” He asked.   
“Go find a bush.” Dom replied, not even waiting for Adam to answer.   
“Oh so you’re being serious?” Adam said, watching Dom walk away to the bushes a bit further. “I’ll come with you!” He continued as he got up to follow Dom. He did not want to miss this...  
Dom found a place with pretty big bushes and decided this would have to be his toilet. He didn’t have any other choice. He desperately needed to take a shit by now.   
He saw Adam had arrived and looked at him.   
“Can you make sure no one’s coming?” He asked. “I’d like to have some privacy at least.” Dom continued as he walked a bit further, then started to undo his shorts.   
“I will...” Adam answered, acting like he was looking around but he actually really wanted to watch Dom as he was taking his shit. 

Dom pulled down his grey shorts and underwear and squat down. Fuck this was awkward! Knowing he had no other choice he just tried his best to relax and it didn’t take long before the first brown sausage made its way out of his butthole.   
“Ahh...” Dom moaned as he relieved himself. This felt so good. He pushed again since he knew more was coming and then Adam suddenly turned around, he was now in full view.   
“Do you mind me watching?” He asked and grinned.  
Dom gave him a confused look.   
“The fuck dude..” he said as he continued doing his business.   
Adam watched him and smiled.   
“You’re not shy, are you?”   
“I honestly don’t care. I just really had to take a shit so I’m glad I’ve done it.”   
He pushed one last time and the last pit of poo came out. This felt so much better!   
Dom wanted to get up when he suddenly felt a stream of pee come out the tip of his dick.  
“Fuck...” he said as he looked down, trying to stop it but he couldn’t. He already got some of it on his shorts and underwear before he was able to aim properly.   
He peed until he was all done and then saw Adam was still watching him. 

“Thought you didn’t need to pee?” He said, grinning harder than before.  
Dom felt himself blush. “Well...I did...” he replied and he looked around, still squatting.   
“Do you have any tissues or something? I need to wipe...” he said, looking at Adam.   
“Eh...no...Here’s a nice big leaf...” he said as he picked up the green leaf from the grass.   
“I guess that’ll do..” Dom replied as he took the leave from Adam and used it to wipe his butt. He didn’t feel very clean but he knew this was the best it was going to get so he got up and put back on his underwear and pants only to discover the wet patch in the front.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me...” he said as he looked down and sighed. 

Adam looked at him and smiled, walking up to him and he grabbed Dom, then started kissing him. He pushed him against a tree that was close by and couldn’t let him go.   
“Oh fuck you’re so hot!” He said as he touched Dom and slowly went down to his crotch. He rubbed the wet fabric with his hands and could feel Dom’s erect penis through it.   
He continued kissing him as he unzipped his own trousers...


	3. A very shitty date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Adam have a romantic dinner together and they take a bubble bath together. To their horror they find out they are something bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not into this please don't read it  
I'm hoping some people will appreciate it cause I've found the bhc doesn't like this kind of stories very much, if any of them finds this it could mean the end of my "writing career"...  
I can't stress it enough: if you are not into this don't go and look for stories like this, there are plenty of other YUNGBLUD stories to read so go enjoy those but let people have their own kinks okay stop judging
> 
> Thanks to kandiangel3 for helping me with this story

A very shitty date (3)

Dom didn’t have to perform for a few days so he was getting some rest and that also meant he had more time to spend with Adam.  
They had gotten pretty close and Dom felt like at this point they were more than just friends...  
Since they didn’t have anything planned Adam invited Dom to his house for a romantic dinner. Being on tour meant they didn’t get to eat proper meals, mostly just fast food and microwaveable stuff so he decided they would have actual dinner.  
He first wanted to go to a restaurant but he didn’t call in time to keep them a table so the restaurant was full.  
He figured he still had some steak in the fridge so he would prepare the dinner himself, it couldn’t be that hard right?

So Adam prepared the dinner for both of them. He set up the table with romantic candles and Dom loved it.  
He sat down and giggled nervously.  
“You’re taking this very seriously aren’t ya?” He said and smiled.  
Adam winked at him.  
“I just want to treat you. If I’m allowed?” He grinned.  
“Of course you are sir!” Dom replied and couldn’t help laughing.  
He wasn’t dressed up and kinda regretted it. He was wearing some basic black skinny jeans and a tshirt but he felt comfortable and that was the most important. Adam thought he was cute no matter what he was wearing anyway. 

It didn’t take long before he served the dinner. They also had a glass of champagne to make it more luxurious.  
They started eating and enjoyed each other’s company.  
Dom didn’t like the meat as much but didn’t dare to say anything about it since Adam had done his best and he didn’t want to disappoint him so he decided he would just eat it and be polite.  
“Are you enjoying it?” Adam suddenly asked.  
Dom smiled at him.  
“Of course I am. You know what I’m enjoying the most?”  
He looked at Adam with a little sparkle in his beautiful green eyes.  
“No?”  
“You.” 

Adam blushed and smiled at him.  
“I have another surprise for you...”  
“Ohh now you’re making me curious!”  
He got all excited. Adam couldn’t help thinking he was adorable how he was acting like a little kid who can’t sleep because Santa is coming tonight.  
“Tell me what it is!” He said.  
Adam grinned.  
“First you have to finish your dinner. Then I’ll tell you!”  
Dom pouted and then started laughing.  
“Okay, fine.” He said and he continued eating, drinking from his champagne from time to time. 

When they were all done eating Adam finally told him what the surprise was.  
“Come and follow me upstairs.” He said, grinning.  
“Are we going to your bedroom?” Dom asked and winked.  
“Not yet...” Adam replied as he guided Dom to the bathroom.  
“What do you think of a nice warm bubble bath?”  
Dom got all excited when he saw the bathtub with foamy bubbles in it.  
“I love it!” He said.  
Adam smiled. “That’s what I was hoping for! Let’s get in!” He said as he looked at Dom.

He didn’t need to say that again cause Dom already started undressing.  
He took off his shirt first. Then his skinny jeans and his pink socks. He was standing in his boxers, waiting for Adam to get undressed too.  
“Do we keep these on or?...”  
Adam looked at him.  
“Whatever you feel comfortable with love.” He said and smiled.  
Dom blushed a little. “I’ll keep them on for now...”  
Adam undressed and removed his boxers and just dropped them on the floor. Dom's eyes grew wide as he admired Adams body. He turned away quickly and blushed...  
“Okay. Let’s go.” Adam replied and he went in the bath first, Dom followed him.  
The water was nice and warm and the bubbles made it even more relaxing. 

Adam smirked and sat down in the bath with Dom who was totally embarrassed. For some reason he he couldn't believe that he was in the same tub with such a hansome man. He did his best to act as casual as possible, like it wasn’t a big deal but he could feel himself get excited.  
“How do you like it?” Adam asked as he leaned back onto the walls of the tub and sank into the warm water.  
“I like it a lot!” Dom said trying to to look a Adams crotch.

Suddenly Dom's stomach started to gurgle and he let out a loud fart into the tub causing the water to bubble up. “Excuse me...” Dom said shyly as he felt his face getting red. This was not very romantic at all.  
Adam grinned. “Don’t be shy about it, that was pretty sexy honestly...”  
It was silent for a while.  
Dom enjoyed sitting in the tub with Adam and tried to ignore his upset stomach. He really needed to take a shit...Fuck this was very inconvenient...

“Why don't you take of your boxers?” Adam requested. “Only if you feel comfortable of course...” He grinned again.  
“Umm okay...” Dom replied as he stood up in the tub and removed his black boxers to in front of Adam. He was now completely naked and it felt a bit awkward since he now couldn’t hide the fact he was pretty turned on...  
Adam smirked. “You are so hot baby...”

Dom's stomach gurgled again and he doubled over in pain as he let out another loud fart followed by a stream of runny diarrhea that fell into the tub.  
“Oh fuck...” Dom whispered to himself and he panicked, quickly moving his hand towards his naked bum.  
Adam gave him a confused look.  
“Are you alright?” He asked kinda worried.  
“Yes...I just...” Dom couldn’t finish his sentence cause he felt more liquid poo come out of his bum. 

“I need to get out...” he said panicky and he got up, attempted to get out of the tub but it was too late anyways. His tummy cramped badly and another load of diarrhea came out and he was now full on shitting himself in the tub while Adam was still sat in it.  
“Fucking hell...” he said to himself as he finished relieving himself into the hot water. It was turning all brown and Adam slow sat down on the side of the tub, checking on Dom.  
“You sure you’re alright?” He asked.  
Dom moaned and held his tummy.  
“I’m having terrible cramps what the hell is this?” He asked in horror.  
“I don’t know...” Adam replied as he got out of the tub to help Dom do the same thing. He noticed there was some brown liquid poo running down his leg.  
“Oh fuck this...Adam I’m so sorry...” Dom cried.  
“It’s okay.” Adam calmed him. “Come on let’s get you to the toilet.” He said as he guided Dom. 

The boy sat down on the white toilet and as soon as he did more diarrhea came out, same as loud farts.  
“What the fuck...” he said to himself as he closed his eyes and continued shitting while Adam was right in front of him.  
Adam looked at him when he suddenly felt a weird sensation in his own stomach as well.  
“Dom?” He asked quietly, he didn’t want to disturb him.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you almost done? I think I need to go as well...”  
Just as he said that he farted and to his horror it wasn’t just a fart but it was followed by some mushy poo.  
“Oh fuck no...” Adam freaked out as he was now relieving himself on the bathroom floor.  
“Shit...” he whispered.  
“Literally though...” Dom replied, still not able to move from the toilet.  
They looked at each other and couldn’t help laughing. 

“This can’t be coincidence, right?” Adam said, looking at the mess he made on the tiled floor.  
“We’re just meant to be...” Dom replied as he finally got to wiping his bum and flushed the toilet.  
“No for real...” Adam replied. “We must’ve eaten something bad...”  
Suddenly Dom remembered how he didn’t like the taste of the meat much. He didn’t want to blame it on Adam so he kept quiet about it.  
Dom looked at him.  
“I guess this was just a very shitty date, wasn’t it?”  
He grinned and so did Adam.  
Then they kissed...


	4. Merry Shitmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is invited at Adam’s parent’s house for Christmas. He finds the food pretty gross but eats it to not be rude and ends up having a messy accident in the bathroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kandiangel3 for the story and idea and helping me to write this!

Merry Shitmas! (4)

Dom was extremely nervous; this was his first time visiting Adam’s parents at Christmas. Dom sat at a long table filled with food, seated next to Adam. He was wearing a white button shirt with a black blazer on top and black skinny jeans.   
“We are happy to have you, Dom.” Adam’s mother said with a smile “Care to try some blood pudding casserole? It’s a family recipie passed down for generations.” She said.

Dom looked at the casserole, it looked distusting but he didn’t want to be rude to his boyfriend’s mother so he took a large serving of the food and quickly ate it.  
“It’s really good.” Dom said trying not to cringe, while honestly it taste absolutely awful. He quickly drank a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth but it wouldn’t leave so he contuined to drink glass after glass untill the distusting taste finally left his mouth and his bladder became full...

Oh shit he thought to himself, he not only had to pee he also really had to take a dump...  
But he didnt want to leave because he didn’t want to offend Adam’s father who was in the middle of telling a story about his youth so Dom sat and squirmed in his seat.  
Adam had noticed this and looked at him.   
“Is everything okay, baby?” He whispered. “No, I really need to go to the loo but I don’t want to offend your family...” Dom whispered back. He could feel himself blushing a little. Also his stomach started making weird noises and he didn’t feel very well...

“It’s ok baby just excuse yourself.”  
Adam replied.  
“I think I can hold for a little more...” Dom said as he grabbed his crotch underneath the table and gave his dick a quick squeeze when he suddenly felt a wave of desperation hit him. Oh fuck this...  
“Nevermind ,I think I will excuse myself...” He eventually whispered to Adam.  
That’s what he did.

“Would you please excuse me?” Dom asked politely. He tried his best not to sound desperate while he actually was, both for a piss and a shit.   
“Of course you can.” Adam’s father replied. Without saying anything else Dom quickly got up, making his way out of the living room and hurried to the bathroom, down the hall and quickly shut the door behind him.  
Oh thank god! He thought but sadly it wasn’t over yet...

As soon as he saw the porcelain toilet in front of him an awful wave of desperation hit him. He shouldn’t have drank all that water, damnit!   
He fiddled with his belt but it wouldn’t come undone. He nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other as he tried his best to undo his belt with his sweaty hands.  
“Oh fuck.”Dom moaned as he felt a stream of piss gush out of the tip of his dick and through his pants.  
“No no no...” he whispered to himself as he continued pissing himself, warm pee running down his left leg all the way down into his shoe.   
“Fuck!” Dom cursed as he looked down to see a little puddle forming on the tiled floor beneath him.   
When he finally almost got his belt undone he could feel his tummy cramping and that’s when he realized he was too late: a load of runny shit pushed out and into his pink panties...  
He couldn’t control it and panicked, completely shitting himself right in front of the toilet, ruining his entire outfit...  
Oh fuck, what was he going to do now?

Suddenly he heard a nock on the door.  
Oh no, it was Adam’s mom..  
She couldn’t see him like this with his pants all messy. So Dom reached for his phone and shot Adam a text : “I made a mess please help.” He hopes Adam would be able to help him out cause he was embarrassed to death...What the hell would they think of him?!

“Are you okay in there, dear?” she asked. “I am just fine Mrs Warrington. I’ll be out in a minute.” He replied, trying his best to hide the panic in his voice.   
Luckly Adam’s mom left and Adam quickly excused himself and came to his lovers aid.  
“Here I’ll get you a pair of my pants, just stay right where you are.” Adam replied.  
He left and when he came back he handed Dom a clean pair of pants and panties. Dom took off his and did his best not to gag as he discovered his cute pink panties that were now stained brown covered in his smelly shit. He quickly cleaned himself up as good as he could and put on the new clothes.  
“Thanks baby.” Dom said as he finished washing off the shit and piss out of his own pants cause he didn’t dare to leave them like that.  
“Let’s go back to dinner, okay?” Adam replied as he held Dom’s hand and they walked back to the table together. 

As soon as they arrived and sat back down, trying to act as if nothing happened at all. Adams mom winked and said: “Looks like you two were busy...” She teased causing them both to blush.  
“Want some more pudding, dear?” She asked then, looking at Dom.   
He bit his lip.   
“No thank you Mrs Warrington, I’ll be good.” He said as he could see Adam -who sat next to him- grin...


	5. Messing Adam’s sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is at Adam’s house and his tummy gets upset after eating Chinese takeaway food  
Adam is in a cuddly mood and doesn’t want to let him go when he suddenly gets bad cramps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of a two part story; the first part is in yungblud omorashi since it’s about wetting   
Thanks to kandiangel3 for the story idea and helping me write this

Messing Adam’s sweatpants (5)

Part 2: Messing Adam’s sweatpants 

Because of all this, Dom had completely forgotten about his stomach cramps, they seemed to have disappeared. It wasn’t until Adam decided to order takeaway food that evening that it started getting bad again. The Chinese food was really good but a bit after eating it Dom noticed his tummy was making weird noises.   
He was sitting next to Adam on the couch, wearing his boxers and sweatpants which were very comfortable. He felt like he needed to use the bathroom soon, not to pee this time but he didn’t want to be rude and interrupt the movie they were watching so he ignored it.

Dom squirmed as he felt the cramps again and moaned softly.   
Adam turned to him.   
“Are you okay, baby?”   
Dom just nodded.   
“I’m fine, I think I’ve eaten a bit too much...”   
Just as he said that, he felt a fart escape, luckily it wasn’t loud and Adam didn’t notice.   
He felt a bit relieved now and thought he was going to be fine until suddenly the cramps got worse again.   
He really needed to take a shit...

Dom got all his courage together and was about to get up.   
“What’s up?” Adam asked.   
“I need to go to the bathroom...” he replied.  
“Again? Are you really going to leave your boyfriend alone again?” Adam teased.  
Oh fuck.   
“No of course not... I just...”   
He now felt really bloated.   
“Please stay, baby.” Adam said as he pushed Dom back onto the couch.   
His tummy cramped badly and he farted again, to his horror he felt like it wasn’t only a fart that came out...  
Dom panicked.  
“Adam I really need to...”   
He didn’t let him finish his sentence and pushed him back and started kissing him.   
No not now, please!   
Dom didn’t want to push Adam away cause that was very rude so he just let him kiss him as he felt a toad of mushy poo come out of his bum.   
“Oh fuck...” he moaned as he continued relieving himself.   
Adam stopped kissing and looked at him.   
“What’s wrong?”  
Dom felt embarrassed as hell.  
“I just had an accident... In your pants...” he admitted and blushed.   
Adam grinned.   
“You shit yourself?”   
“Kinda...”  
“Damn, that’s very hot...” he said as he started kissing Dom again.  
“Are you joking?”   
“Nope...I think you’re hot when you’re messing yourself...”  
...


	6. Feeling Shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom thinks he’s feeling better from being sick and he eats a lot of pizza which was not a good idea...

Feeling shitty (6)

(Go to YUNGBLUD omorashi book to read the previous part: Sick Day-27)

The day had passed slowly and by the end of evening Dom felt a bit better. His throat was less sore and he didn’t have much fever anymore. Thanks to Adam who got him the right meds.   
Adam didn’t feel like making dinner tonight and he decided to order some pizza. Dom hadn’t eaten since breakfast since he hadn’t felt hungry at all. Now he was feeling a bit better, the thought of a slice of pizza sounded really nice...  
So Adam placed an order. A bit later the delivery guy arrived and they could start eating.   
Dom had moved to the couch to eat there since Adam didn’t want him to eat in bed and make a mess on the fresh bedsheets.  
He had just put new ones on and dried the mattress with Tom’s blow dryer since it was soaked after Dom’s accident from earlier. 

The pizza tasted really good and Dom ended up eating almost all of it, to Adam’s surprise.  
“Wow. You were hungry!” He said.  
Dom just grinned.   
“Guess that’s a sign you’re feeling better, ain’t it?” He continued.  
Dom nodded.   
“Thanks to your care, nurse Adam.” He joked and couldn’t help himself laughing. Adam did the same thing.   
“You silly boy!”  
They laughed for a while until suddenly Adam’s phone rang. He quickly walked to the table to pick it up.   
It was Gavin. He wanted to know how Dom was doing. So Adam told him about the situation. He quickly left the living room, walking to the corridor and closing the door behind him. Dom didn’t mind and was watching some tv.

“He seems to be better now.” Adam told Gavin.   
“Glad to hear that. He really didn’t look good this morning. Has he been resting?”  
“Yes.” Adam answered. “And he’s been taking the meds I got him. They seem to help.”  
He hesitated if he should tell Gavin the rest of the story...  
“Good.” Dom’s manager replied.  
“Anything else I need to know?”  
Adam went quiet.  
Gavin noticed the silence and wanted to make sure they were still connected.  
“Adam, you still there?”  
“Yeah. No worries.”  
“Okay...So nothing?”  
Adam sighed.  
“Well there’s something...I don’t know if I should be telling you this but you can’t tell Dom I told you, okay?” Adam turned around to check if Dom wasn’t close but he seemed to be still on the couch.

“No of course not.” Gavin replied. “It’s nothing bad, is it?” He asked kinda worried cause Adam was acting kinda mysterious about it.  
“No, no. It’s just...” He paused, thinking about how he would tell this.  
“Dom wet the bed...” He then said.  
“He did what?” Gavin answered confused.  
“He wet the bed.” Adam repeated. “It was just an accident, let’s not worry about it, okay? And remember: I haven’t told you anything. He’s already embarrassed enough about it.”   
“Yeah sure. Understandable.”

Adam seemed to be calling for ages and as Dom was sitting on the couch he felt his tummy started acting up. He probably shouldn’t have eaten that much pizza...  
He could hear his stomach making weird noises and it didn’t take long before he started getting some pretty bad cramps.   
He needed to use the bathroom...

Adam was still talking to Gavin on the phone when suddenly the door of the corridor opened and Dom quickly showed up.  
Adam looked at him confused.  
“I need to go to the bathroom...” Dom replied, he seemed in a hurry and Adam didn’t get the chance to ask anything else cause Dom disappeared behind the bathroom door.  
“Okay so that was Dom.” He said, more to himself than to Gavin.  
“I’m afraid he’s going to be sick.” He continued, judging by the boy’s behaviour.  
“I’m gonna check on him. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  
“Okay. Keep me updated. Bye Adam.”  
“Bye Gavin.”

“Fuck...” Dom whispered to himself as he reached the toilet just in time before he started having explosive diarrhea.  
His butt had barely reached the toilet seat and lots of liquid poo came out.   
Eating that pizza really was not a good idea...  
Dom cursed himself as he sat on the toilet. His bowels were a total mess...

All of the sudden he heard a knock on the door.   
“Yes?” He asked kinda annoyed. Couldn’t he even take a shit in peace without Adam checking on him? He knew he wanted him to be okay and he was worried about him but he was becoming over protective. He wasn’t a child anymore, for fucks sake!  
“Dom?” Adam asked. “Everything alright?”  
“Yes I’m fine.” He replied, wishing Adam would go away.   
“Okay...”

Dom had hoped this was it for today, that everything had left his body already but sadly that wasn’t the case.  
As he sat on the couch with Adam, he had to get up multiple times and each time he had awful diarrhea again. He hadn’t told the other boy about it cause he didn’t want to worry him but when he came back from the toilet for the third time Adam started to have questions.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dom?” He asked. “You keep going to the bathroom...”  
Dom realized he couldn’t hide it anymore so he just told him the truth.  
“My tummy’s a bit upset...Guess I shouldn’t have eaten that pizza...”  
Adam looked at him.   
“Oh bunny, come here.” He said and he got closer to Dom, gently started rubbing his tummy.   
“Does that feel good?”  
“Uhu...”

That night Dom couldn’t sleep. He felt exhausted but every time he almost fell asleep he woke up from his tummy making weird noises, feeling the cramps again and ended up having to almost run to the bathroom.   
“Fucking hell, I’m never ordering pizza from that place again!” He told himself as he came back from the bathroom for like the 5th time that night.   
He really wanted to sleep. He walked by Adam’s room and noticed he was sleeping very good. Man was he jealous.   
Annoyed, Dom made his way back to his own bed. He hoped he would finally be able to sleep. 

He didn’t know for how long he had been sleeping but it didn’t seem very long.  
He woke up from the cramps again, they were even worse then before. Dom sighed as he gently touched his lower belly to ease the pain a bit.   
He really was not getting up again. He just wanted to go back to sleep. So he ignored the cramps as good as he could and slowly drifted away again. He was somewhere between being asleep and awake when he felt a familiar sensation at his bum. He thought he was dreaming it and didn’t pay any attention to it. Until he felt the cramps again and he accidentally farted...

Dom suddenly became wide awake.   
He hadn’t been dreaming...He panicked as he felt the warm sensation at his bum. Oh god this couldn’t be happening...  
He quickly turned on the little light by his bedside table and checked underneath the sheets. To his horror there was a liquid brown mess...  
“Fuck fuck fuck...” Dom whispered to himself as his cramps got even worse and another load of runny poo came out. He freaked out and tried his best to stop it but he couldn’t control it. It just came out as he sat on his bed. Shitting his bed...

When the cramps were finally over and he felt like he literally just shat his guts out he looked at the mess he had just made. Not only was it super gross, the smell was absolutely awful. He felt disgusting wearing his pyjama pants that were soaked with runny poo, as well as his underwear.   
“Fuck this!” He told himself as he quickly went to his closet to get himself some clean pyjamas.   
Just when he wanted to go into the bathroom he noticed the door was closed.   
“What the heck? I left it open?...”   
Just as he said that, he heard the toilet flush, Adam opened the door and almost walked up to him.  
“What the hell are you...” he didn’t finish his sentence as he looked at Dom and how he stood there.   
“What’s that smell?” Adam said as he sniffed and looked kinda grossed out.

Dom didn’t dare to look at him. He looked at his bare feet and bit his lip.  
“I had an accident...” He said quietly.  
He could feel himself blush.  
“Oh no you didn’t.” Adam replied but he knew Dom wasn’t joking.   
“Oh fuck, Dom.” He said and sighed.   
The messy haired boy didn’t know what to do or say.  
“I didn’t mean to do it...I know it’s gross...I’m sorry...”  
Adam shook his head.   
“It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” He said calmly.

So Adam helped Dom cleaning himself up, then changed the bedsheets for the second time today, rubbing the mattresses clean. Dom felt awful about what he had done because Adam had to clean everything up. He felt guilty and felt like he should’ve done it himself but Adam told him it was alright.   
After they both were exhausted.   
Dom felt sad and gross and he really didn’t want to be alone. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked.   
“Of course, Sugar Plum.” Adam replied as he pet the mattress next to him.   
Dom smiled and got into bed next to Adam.  
That last one cuddled Dom, telling him he didn’t need to be embarrassed about what happened. It would be their little secret.  
“Thank you for taking care of me.” Dom told him.   
“I take care of you, because I love you, Dominic Harrison.” Adam replied and kissed his forehead.   
“Now let’s go to sleep okay? You need to rest.”  
Dom agreed and they cuddled up. It didn’t take long before they both fell asleep...


End file.
